


The One Who Was

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are the One who was.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Was

**Author's Note:**

> 18 of 31

He was no longer Jeffrey Sinclair. He was the One, as Zathras said. He felt like he always had felt but he was no longer that man. He was Valen, changed in appearance and in time. He had much to do. A lifetime’s worth. 

He finally knew what it was that the Minbari spared him for though even they had not known why at the time.

He smiled at the thought. Perhaps he would not have felt so lost, so confused if he’d known but the Minbari did not see things the way humans did. 

He was the One, Entil’Zha.


End file.
